


Jake and Amy: Across the Multiverse

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Celebrity AU, Doctor Who AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: In every Universe, with every reality, one thing is certain - Jake and Amy will always find each other.





	1. Jake and the Doctor

It was in Shaw’s, of all places that Jake saw her. A woman cast in shadow, with a large grey coat, standing in a corner of the crowded bar. Just watching. Watching Amy in particular – there was a warm familiarity in her gaze that made Jake wonder if she was an old high school or college friend. Then, before he could question Amy on whether he knew the stranger, she had vanished. He didn’t think much of it, until he went to the bathroom and stumbled across a blue box along the way. 

The woman rushed past him to get to the door, but she noticed him before she opened it. They stared at each other for a few seconds – he could see that that she was searching for something to say, so he spoke first.

“Sorry, I don’t want to sound rude, but I saw you were watching me and my wife, well, particularly my wife – do you maybe know her from somewhere?” 

She hesitated to answer at first, which confused Jake even more. 

“She’s an old friend”, the woman answered – something in her voice told Jake that there was something more going on here. She quickly put her key in the lock, clearly not wanting to elaborate any more.

“What’s your name? And what’s ‘police public call box’?” 

She stopped at that and then turned around. However, she failed to answer both his questions, instead aiming a rather random question at him. 

“Is Amy happy?”

“What? Yeah, she’s happy as far as I know and I’m her husband so I guess I should know”, he babbled, the confusion growing in his voice. 

She smiled at his response, so he assumed that was the answer that she wanted. He would’ve just accepted that Amy’s old friend was apparently a bit odd and left it at that. But then she opened the door of the police box. He saw what looked like a slightly dark, golden glow coming from further inside and neat geometric shapes on the almost alien looking walls. But one feature in particular struck him most of all. 

“It’s bigger on the inside!” He said incredulously. She seemed to barely register his reaction. 

“You can come in, if you want”, she said warmly. 

“What is it?”, he asked as he stepped in, too dumbstruck by the incredible machine to consider how weird the situation had become. 

The woman stopped in her tracks. 

“This is going to sound mental, but….it’s a time and space machine”.

Ok, this person was clearly a wackadoodle. He started to walk away, but then she pressed a button, saying that she could prove it to him. He swiftly opened the door, only to stop  
in his tracks when met with a glittering solar system. 

He looked out for a few minutes and wondered if he was on some kind of prank show. The woman just smiled and then came up behind him. 

“Amy used to travel with me, that’s how I know her. She had the exact same reaction when she saw these same stars up close for the first time.” There was something wistful and  
nostalgic in her voice. 

Before he could even question the first part of what she’d said, the image of Amy being adorably excited seeing the same view that was in front of him now warmed his heart.

“We met whilst she was on a case – we used to travel all throughout the universe together” 

“Wait, Amy never told me about any of this – and who are you anyway?”

“I’m the Doctor, I’m something called a Time Lord and Amy wouldn’t have told you about any of this, because she doesn’t remember it… or me” 

“Oh, well, that’s very convenient”, Jake flippantly responded. 

“No, I’m serious, I had to wipe her memory to save her life – biological metacrisis, it’s all a bit complicated really”, she said, trailing off, before hitting another button on the  
console. 

Suddenly, hundreds of images of the woman and a slightly younger Amy fighting crazy looking monsters, landing in various places and doing what looked an awful lot of running were projected in front of him. He watched it all in awe - not at Amy being a badass, that wasn’t a surprise at all, but the situations she’d been in were insane. She’d fought what looked like killer robots, had met historical figures from Vincent Van Gough to Queen Victoria, she’d met werewolves, she’d had her face sucked off by a 50’s television – and she apparently didn’t remember a thing about any of it. 

They spent what felt like forever talking about Amy, the Doctor telling him more stories of their adventures and Jake updating her on their life together now. But when she  
eventually landed the ship back at Shaw’s, her expression turned serious. 

“Remember, Amy can’t ever remember any of this – if she does, she’ll die”, she said, a darkness in her eyes now emerging. 

“Understood”, he responded, his tone just as serious as they shook hands. 

“What’s up?”, Amy asked him cheerily as he returned to the squad. 

“Nothing”, he said, smiling and thinking of all the incredible things he had seen her do just an hour ago.


	2. Would You Be So Kind As To Fall In Love With Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of my twist on the ‘Celebrity AU’ that I’ve seen a lot in b99 fanfic – and yes I do realise how similar this story is to Andy and Joanna irl, but I literally didn’t realise this until I wrote out the plan for the story! Also, the song that Jake hears Amy sing in Anastasia is supposed to be this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxd-WOOf1pU – sorry for the long intro and hope you enjoy the fic!

The first time that one of Amy Santiago’s brothers tried to make her watch one of Jake Peralta’s sketches, she was not impressed. 

She vaguely knew that he’d become popular through Youtube and TV and she had seen his face on a couple of panel shows, but honestly, in the sketch she first saw, he just came across as the typical goofy idiot that was unfortunately all too common in a lot of comedy. They joked around, saying that her recent run in My Fair Lady and the resulting Tony 

Award had made her an artistic snob, but she was determined to not watch any more of his stuff. That all changed over one movie night with Kylie, where she had agreed to watch his stand-up DVD just to make her happy (and with a promise that they would watch the beekeeping documentary she had been so desperate to see next week). She prepared herself for much cringing, but eventually she admitted that on stage he was hilarious and he was kind of cute too. 

Over time, she started to watch more and, much to her surprise, really became a huge fan. Even some of his sketches were pretty good. But when she found out that her friend Gina worked as a publicist for him, she felt far too shy to ask Gina if they could actually meet up (although the double tuck she did when his name was brought up let Gina know what was going on). He would just stay as a comedian she admired (and had a pretty huge celebrity crush on) and that was that. 

 

When Jake agreed to go and see Anastasia on Broadway with his musical theatre obsessed sketch comedy partner and best friend Charles, he was almost aggressively uninterested. 

After years of not wanting to go and see shows with him, Jake was going to get through these two and a half hours, just to see the smile on his best friend’s face. 

That was until he saw the woman playing Anya. He noticed from the start how pretty she was – and then she got to her first lush orchestral number. From the moment he heard the angelic tones of her voice, he was hooked on the show. 

He went home and looked up everything else she had been in, searching through show reels and morning TV performances and award shows. Her run as Wednesday Addams early in her career also led him to discover that there’s an Addams Family Musical? Which was one step down from finding out that there’s a Die Hard musical in his book. Although even he has to admit that that would be weird. 

He mentions her to his publicist Gina one day and she immediately perks up – turns out, she’s a friend of hers.   
Before he knows it, they’re both shyly sitting across from each other on a date. 

After a year they move in together. He gets to hear her sing all the time and he always makes her laugh. 

A year and a half after that, at their wedding, they look across at the three friends who brought them together and share a smile.


	3. Janet(s)

The world around them was crumbling away. And Jake could barely remember who he was. In this strange void, in this even stranger body, his identity flared up in whispers before slipping from his grasp. 

But he knew Amy. His wife. His (former) partner. His best friend. He knew she was there. And her words grounded him to reality. Well, to Janet’s void anyway. 

In a fog in the back of his mind, was stored all the insanity. Their deaths – how they knew that no place so determined to keep them apart could be heaven. How they had come together every time. How their lives had carried on back on earth, only to be disrupted again. And now here they were, in different bodies in this endless void. How Amy had somehow been so calm throughout it all. 

She was calm now, listing every last detail, everything she knew about him. 

“You’re Jake Peralta, your favourite movie is Die Hard, your favourite food is meat supreme pizza, your favourite drink is orange soda, you’re always the little spoon, you can’t sleep in pitch black darkness, you’re as claustrophobic as I am, you were an amazing cop, you’re kind and strong and so much smarter thank you think, you loved your job more than anything in the world-“

Even with his very identity crumbling, he knew that wasn’t true. But then she glitched away in his mind. 

Who was she? Where were they? He could feel in his gut that she was so, so important. He followed his instinct and leaned forward to kiss her. 

In that moment, it was like a spark lit in his mind. As the void gently repairs itself, as they slowly transform back into their old bodies, as he finally knows exactly who he was, he knows that they will be ok. 

“Nice work, babe”


	4. The 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @alys07 for coming up with so many great ideas for this story!

When you think of the word ‘Youtuber’, cool young kids might be the first people that spring to mind – which is why it may be a surprise to many that one of the top rated Youtube channels of the last few years, has come from a group of 30-somethings. 

It all started back in 2013, when ‘The 99’ (previously known as 99binders) channel founder Amy Santiago first started vlogging her new life in Brooklyn. 

“It’s crazy – I’d been watching a lot of vloggers in the months before I moved and as I was starting a new job and moving away, I thought it would be interesting to document everything that was happening” Amy explains to us. “I never thought it would blow up like this.”

As she started work in the NYPD’s 99th precinct, she also started slowly uploading her life to Youtube in weekly instalments. With her dorky personality and already sizable Instagram following, she quickly gained a small, but loyal following. But things were about to get much, much bigger (ok, well not that much bigger, but still pretty huge.)

One night, when Amy was out with her colleagues at Shaw’s (one of their favourite bars, which has since become a regular feature of their vlogs), her now husband and fellow vlogger Jake Peralta, stole her camera while she went to the bathroom. 

“After Jake took over my vlog, the squad started featuring more and more on the channel and eventually Jake asked me if he could put some videos on my channel”  
Soon, Jake was uploading his own vlogs, the subscriber count was growing, partially thanks to a huge online support for ‘Peraltiago’, which ramped up when they started a bet as to who could get the most arrests. #teamamy and #teamjake quickly became popular in the comments of their videos – but #teamperaltiago quickly took over as time went on. 

“We laughed it off at the time, but clearly they were onto something”, Amy jokes, holding up her left ring finger. 

They certainly were – in fact, the pair’s wedding was one of the channels highest rated videos. 

It was Gina who eventually blabbed that the two were dating – in fact, their ‘big relationship reveal’, came when Gina went on a rant about how disgusting she thought they were. 

Something else that has made the 99 such a popular channel is the variety of content. As of 2018, each squad member takes it in turns to film vlogs, or make whatever else they want, on one weekday each and then on Sundays they all upload videos together, chatting or playing various party games (their Fluffy Bunny and Truth or Dare videos are particularly popular.) There’s something for everyone – cooking videos from Charles, dance videos from Gina, stationary hauls from Amy.

The squad’s annual games, like the Halloween Heists and Jimmy Jab games, are also some of their most viewed videos. 

“I think the videos where the whole squad are together are some of my favourites”, Amy tells us fondly. 

It’s safe to say that they have also experienced the darker side of Youtube, the most prominent example being when a stalker fan interrupted Jake and Amy’s planned wedding,   
resulting in an impromptu ceremony outside of the precinct. But does Amy regret starting her Youtube channel?

“No, not one bit”, she tells us firmly. “The way that it’s brought us all together and has built such a fantastic community – I wouldn’t trade that for anything.”


	5. I Think We've Found the Place Where We Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve recently been reading the newest Miss Peregrine book and I started to this of a Miss Peregrine b99 AU and then it kind of took over my whole brain and this is the result - enjoy!

Jake couldn’t even remember how old he was when he first felt it. The itch in his palms, the fire that came from deep in his soul. But he did remember the terror that haunted so much of his early childhood, the fear that made him hide the extraordinary but terrifying power within. 

Then came elementary school and with elementary school came Gina. Gina, who proudly showed him the power she had, who had no fear when she stretched into impossible shapes. Who grinned when he produced a flame from his hand in response. 

Things certainly weren’t easy. His mother tried to be supportive, but he could still see the fear in her eyes. And when his father left, terrified of his “freak” of a son, he swore he would never tell another soul what he could do. Then he graduated from the academy.   
When he first joined the Ninety Ninth precinct, he wasn’t expecting to be pulled into the Captain’s office so quickly. He certainly wasn’t expecting his captain to explain a whole world, a world that was built for people like him and Gina, a world of Ymbrines and loops. He wasn’t expecting to learn that the Precinct he’d been assigned to was filled with officers with extraordinary powers, was secretly designed so that they could utilise their gifts within the office, in a safe environment and so that they could have support from people like them (and so that they could subtly use their powers to their advantage on the job). 

He had no idea that there were such a range of powers either. He had guessed just from looking at Terry’s muscles that he would probably have some kind of super strength and so when he saw the Sergeant lifting an entire cabinet in the evidence lock up, he wasn’t too surprised. His fear of Rosa only increased when he saw her freeze both her desk and the computer on it. Looking back, he’d first started to fall for Amy when he saw her neatly tidy and arrange the entire bullpen with her telekinesis and then return to her desk like nothing had happened. 

Charles flying was a bit of a surprise, but he thought it was pretty cool. Whatever Hitchcock and Scully’s peculiarities were, they never used them.   
They still had to hide who they were from the hostile world outside (to the extent that the memories of perps and other people who they came into contact with were changed by a beat cop with that particular ability). But within the office which truly became his home, Jake found a family and a place where he could finally be who he was, where people finally understood. And really, that was all he had ever wanted.


	6. I’ll See You On The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka a b99 Infinity War/Endgame AU

They were in the breakroom together when it happened.  Their calm, relaxed peace was broken with a single scream. And then another. And then another. And then another. 

They ran into the Bullpen, into something that should’ve been impossible. 

All around them, their co-workers, their friends, their families, were crumbling into dust. They saw Terry trying to call Sharon, but never reaching his desk. They saw Hitchcock looking for Scully. They saw dust blowing out of Holt’s office. They saw Rosa desperately trying to contact Jocelyn, Charles trying to find out if Genevive and Nicolaj were ok. Neither of them would receive a response. 

He lost her in the chaos – until he heard her yell his name from across the room. Then he saw her go and everything changed.  

Jake sits in a support group, looking around at these strangers. Objectively he knows that they must understand everything he’s felt for the last five years, but really, he thinks, how could they understand? He sees her, feels her in everything, like an unbearable weight that will never be lifted. 

With so much of society broken down and with so many colleagues lost, their jobs have become almost impossible. But somehow, they make it through. The remaining squad members have bonded together in their grief. But he even needs to get away from them sometimes. Some days he’s ok. Some days, he gets home from work, runs to the box of her things that he keeps in his new apartment (he shouldn’t be here, they should have a house, they should have kids) and breaks down. 

Then one day, everything changes again. 

 When he starts to hear reports of people coming back, when he rushes to the Precinct to understand what is happening, he doesn’t want to believe it at first – none of them do. But then Terry runs into the Bullpen and they all run to him, in the tightest group hug. Then Scully joins them. All around him, people are calling their families, their faces lighting with joy as they realise that finally, finally, they might be able to salvage what they lost all those years ago. Jake’s heart plummets to the pit of his stomach when he realises that Amy isn’t among the smiling faces. He doesn’t understand, this isn’t fair, why isn’t she here? He desperately runs through the precinct, hoping to see her face and finding nothing. Until he goes past the evidence lockup and hears a voice he hasn’t heard in five years, a voice that melts his heart even more now than it did five years ago. 

Amy.

She’s calling for him, she’s inside the evidence lockup. He runs in and they hold onto each other so, so tightly, never wanting to let go. They whisper that they love each other so, so much, with tears in their eyes. They know in that moment that in spite of the years they’ve lost, they’ll be ok as long as they’re together.


End file.
